1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a fused salt from natural substances, namely bay salt, Ginkgo, Persimmon, Pine and Bamboo, and the composition produced thereby. More particularly, the present invention relates to an evaporated salt composition utilizing ash from bay salt and leaves obtained from a combination of Ginkgo, Persimmon, Pine and Bamboo. Still further, the present invention pertains to an inflammatory treatment containing ash from bay salt which is a very coarse-grained variety of common salt originally obtained from sea water (hereinafter "bay salt") and the leaves of Ginkgo biloba L., Diospyros Kaki L., Pirus monophylla, and Bambusa arundinacea.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of known sodium chloride salts such as fine granulated salt, table salt, evaporated salt, iodized salt and the like. Also, there are many types of known tea made from natural substances such as persimmon and pine leaves. However, it has been heretofor unknown how to provide an evaporated salt made of ash from bay salt and leaves of Ginkgo, Persimmon, Pine and Bamboo.